


Getting Ready

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is getting ready for her first date with Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompts: beach, light, dress, nothing, and beating  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Hermione smiled at her reflection. She felt pretty for what felt like the first time in a very long time. Having been on the run with her two best friends had done **nothing** for her feelings of femininity. But the war was finally over and now she had a new reason to dress nicely. One of her best friends was now her boyfriend and they were about to go on their first official date. They had finally gotten together in the middle of the battle for Hogwarts and had been busy with interviews, funerals and returning her parents to normal for the next six weeks. This was their first free weekend in a long time. Ron had told her to put on something nice, but comfortable, because he was taking her out for a proper date.

She was wearing a simple summer dress in an abstract pattern of blue, green and purple. She had bought it special for this day and felt that it was perfect. It was airy enough to be comfortable if they were outside and covered enough of her that she wouldn't get chilly if they were someplace indoors with cooling charms. The blue sandals she wore would be comfortable in any situation she could think of. She had put her hair up into a simple bun, something she had taken to doing recently. Her hair had always been hard to tame and she was finally tired of trying to make it do what she wanted.

There was a knock on the door downstairs. Hermione knew that Ron was there but she would let her father answer the door. He was, after all, rather traditional about these things. He wanted the opportunity to sit Ron down and have a little chat with him. _Poor Ron,_ she thought. She knew her father would be giving him the stare down and explaining how he would be sure to hurt him if he hurt his “little girl”. She chuckled lightly. _Like that will scare Ron, after everything we've dealt with._

There was a lite tap on her bedroom door and her mother entered the room. “You look beautiful Hermione,” her mother said with a gentle smile.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Where is he taking you?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don't know. He won't tell me. I guess he wants it to be a surprise.”

Her mother walked across the room and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders as they stood in front of the mirror. Hermione had never appreciated how much they looked alike until then. It was like she was standing next to a future version on herself. She smiled warmly at her mother. “I think you should probably go rescue your boyfriend now,” her mother said with a laugh.

Hermione's smile widened. “Yes, I probably should. I hope daddy hasn't done anything embarrassing.” She hugged her mother suddenly. “I love you.”

Her mother gave her a rather bemused smile and hugged her back. “I love you too, honey.”

Hermione turned and left the room. Her mother followed her down the stairs and into the living room where her father and her boyfriend sat facing each other. Ron's face was a few shades of pink darker than normal and her father really was staring him down. Her heart started beating faster at the sight of her boyfriend. They may only have been dating for a few short weeks, but she knew she was in love with the man. She could feel it every time she saw him, every time his hand brushed her, and every time their lips met, even for the chastest of kisses.

“So, son, where are you taking my girl?” Hermione's father said with a somewhat harsh tone. Hermione frowned at him, but he ignored her.

“I was planning on having a picnic on the beach, sir,” Ron answered, smiling over at Hermione.

“Oh how romantic,” Hermione's mother commented. 

Everyone ignored her comment. Her father eyed Ron suspiciously for a long moment. Hermione wanted to say something but she was so shocked by Ron's thoughtfulness that she was rendered speechless. Her father broke the silence, “The front light turns off at precisely ten o'clock. If she's not home before then, someone's going to be in a lot of trouble.”

“Daddy!” Hermione said, offended. “I'm 18 now. I really don't think I should have a curfew!”

Her father simply ignored her and continued to glare at Ron. The redhead swallowed thickly and then spoke. “No, it's alright 'Mione. I'll have her home on time, sir.”

Hermione scowled at her dad, he continued to ignore her. “Very good,” he said to Ron. He stood up and Ron followed suit. They shook hands and then Hermione's father added, “Remember our little talk, won't you?”

Ron nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Hermione's father released his hand and finally turned to his daughter. He gave a big smile and said gently, “Have fun, my love.”

Hermione frowned at him but gave him a hug anyway. “I will.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “And you better be nice to Ron. He's going to be around for a very long time, if I have anything to say about it.”

Hermione's father pulled back a little bit and looked at his daughter. She had that look of determination he knew only too well on her face. He nodded slightly, “Alright.”

Hermione grinned and walked over to Ron. She took him by the hand and pulled him out of the room, waving over her shoulder. “Let's go, before my father threatens you anymore”

Ron chuckled nervously. “Heh. How'd you know?”

They made it out the door before she answered vaguely, “A daughter always knows.”


End file.
